A powerful force
by Theallstarsamette
Summary: Sequel to Hannah. Please read Hannah first to understand what's going on! New secrets, answers and enemies come out of the shadows when a mission thought to be a success is turned upside down. What will happen to the powerful force that once burned inside Hannah and Oscar? Who will live through the terrifying events to come and who will die?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is! The sequel to Hannah! It'll have more chapters, new dangers and shocking revelations…**

**Chapter 1- Prologue  
Oscar's POV**

I was lying on my bed, staring at the plain ceiling. I was mostly happy at the latest mission success but something wasn't right. I shook my head to try and get rid of the feeling. I heard the front door slam shut and someone racing up the stairs (that someone could be compared to a herd of elephants). I scrambled of my bed and dropped into a defensive position. The door to my room swung open harshly.

I stood there, staring at the figure. I breathed a sigh of relief and I smiled when I saw it was my dad. He didn't smile back though and he looked anxious and agitated. I immediately knew something was wrong.  
"Oscar we have to get out of here!" Dad exclaimed as he grabbed my suitcase and lung it to my feet.  
"What? Why?" I asked, my anxiety levels rising.  
"I'll explain when were in the car just hurry up!" he ordered now extremely agitated. I knew there was something coming. Something bad.  
"But what about Han-" My dad came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.  
"Oscar, you can _**never**_ see her again. You can't call her, text her or make any contact with her whatsoever. For your safety and for Hannah's" He took his hand of my shoulder. "Now pack your stuff, quickly!"

Those six words were like a fast, cruel, life shattering bullet. That bullet had penetrated my heart and shattered it into a million pieces.

The worst thing was that I didn't even though why.

It had to be something to do with the mission but how? It was a complete success!

The love of my life, the one, was about to be ripped from me. I have felt this feeling before, the feeling of losing someone close, but this time it was deeper and it was like a part of my soul was dying.

What would you do if you lost the love of your life?


	2. Chapter 2- Shauna Carol

**Hi guys! BTW this story will be told in Hannah's, Oscar's and Caitlyn's POV only and the 3****rd**** POV will also be appearing. It will also be told very differently from the last one and if it gets a bit confusing then all will be revealed in later chapters! I am also changing the summary as the other one is not very accurate. Happy reading, Sami **** xxxx**

**I do not own MI high. I do own the plot and the characters that are not part of the TV show. **

**Chapter 1- Shauna Carol  
3****rd**** POV**

"Oh Hannah I am more than certain that I will get you and when I do, I am more than certain that the red liquid that fills your soon to be weak body will come oozing out of you and before my feet. You do want to worry about the people close to you especially your twin brother. I will get him too. You better watch your back. You better watch your back. You better watch your back..."

"She's been whispering to that leaf for hours. When is she going to stop?" A very tired man asked his female colleague.

"Who knows? Blake recons that she's probably beyond all her insanity to be cured" The woman replied bluntly, not taking her eyes of the woman trapped in an almost inescapable box which was her designated room. Almost inescapable.

"Probably? Shauna she _**is**_ beyond all her insanity to be cured! She whispers to a leaf all day long for god's sake! She's violent, angry and been here for years! Have you seen any improvement in her?" the man shouted angrily.

Shauna looked at the floor. The man's eyes changed from anger to sympathy. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry Shauna. I'm just a bit tired with all the extra hours and stuff. Why don't you get me a coffee and get one yourself and then we can talk, okay?"

Shauna looked up at him and smiled.  
"Okay Alfie" she said and walked away from the Alfie and breathed a sigh of relief.

The woman entered the small kitchen. She got the jar coffee from the cupboard, two cups, some sugar and a teaspoon. She put equal amounts of coffee and sugar in each cup. She then grabbed the kettle and filled it up with the right amount of water for two cups of coffee. She set it to boil and was about to sit down when she suspected she'd done something wrong. She looked in the cupboard and realised she'd used nestle coffee grains. How he hated Nescafe coffee. Without hesitation, Shauna quickly emptied one of the cups into the bin and replaced it with his favourite type of coffee. She then sat down and another breath of relief was realised.

Suddenly, Shauna grasped her head and winced in pain. She gritted her teeth as she stood up and slowly made her way to the medicine cupboard. She grabbed a packet of pain relief tablets and took out two, got a glass of water and swallowed them down. She looked down at the floor for a minute and the pain started to reside.

"You alright?" A woman's voice asked. Shauna turned around.

"Yes I'm fine. Just migraines you know?" She nodded as the kettle clicked, signalling that the water had boiled. Shauna turned around to tend to the drinks. When she had done, she expected her to be gone but she was still standing there.

"Who's the other one for?" She asked when Shauna had turned to face her.

"Oh it's for my new colleague, Alfie," She replied. The woman came closer to her.

"Alfie Baldwin? Darkish skin and black hair?" Shauna nodded. "Well are you okay? Has he done anything to you?" Shauna looked confused after that sentence.

"No? Well he can shout. Why?"

"Well," The woman began "Before you, Alfie had two colleagues called Antonio and Kay. Within two weeks of them working with him, they quit!" Shauna shot her a funny look.

"So? That doesn't say anything," Shauna said.

"Well what about this? He had a daughter and she died when she was five years old in suspicious circumstances. Police did an investigation for weeks!" The woman told, in a lowered tone. Shauna began going pale. "Sorry but it's true. Anyway, what brings you to this floor, guarding that nutcase outside? I'm Rachael Barlow by the way." Shauna brightened up a bit.

"Oh I got a promotion. You're right that woman is a nutcase. Nice to meet you Rachael Barlow, I'm Shauna Carol." Shauna held out her hand and Rachael shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Shauna. I better get back to work and you better as well. See you around," Rachael said and Shauna said goodbye. Rachael walked out as did Shauna, carrying two cups of steaming coffee and thinking about what the woman had said.

**Hannah and the others will be appearing in the next chapter, promise! I want to tell two different stories in the same story at the same time, if you get what I mean. Reason? You'll have to keep reading to find out! If you have any ideas, they are welcome. Thanks for reading,  
Allstarsamette xxx**


	3. Chapter 3- Breaking the news

**Chapter 2- Breaking the news**

**Hannah's POV**

Wow. My eyes hurt so badly! I've been sat in front of this computer for two hours. Two hours! Why? Frank told me to scan for some woman he won't tell me about. Tom could have done it but he decided to leave for Spain like five hours ago. I could have Aniesha to keep me company but she decided to go gallivanting off with him! Zoe and that twin brother of mine, Dan, went to some fancy restaurant. As for Oscar, I can't even get hold of him. I called him a few times but every time I called, it went straight to the answer machine. As for Frank and Stella, well I have no idea! I guess it's just me and loneliness for the time being...

I laid down my head on the desk, tiredness beginning to cloud me over completely. I still had no trace of this woman. But I felt that giving up was not an option so I lifted my head and lay back in the leather office chair I had been seated on. I started whistling a tune. It was a lullaby my parents used to sing to me when I was younger to get me to sleep. My mother said that the first time she held me, she sang that song. I never refer to them as foster parents or adoptive parents. To me, we were like blood related. But it was clear as glass that we weren't. I just didn't see through it. They looked completely different to me; Sophia had big, frizzy black hair with coffee skin and Lawrence had slightly tanned skin and dark brown hair. Heidi, Hayden and Isabelle looked more like my mum while Rory and Isaac looked more like my dad. I was the odd one out; dirty blond hair, blue eyes and pale-ish skin. I remember questioning my mother about it but she just replied saying that we had relatives who looked like that and I must have inherited it from them. I could have been angry at her for lying to me but I was young when I asked that question. Too young to know the truth.

By this time, I had stopped whistling and I hung my head in sadness. Tears of depression started to fall.

Drip. Drop.

It wasn't long before more tears began to flow. I began to sob and I lifted legs onto the chair and I lowered my head on my knees.

WOOSH!

I heard the familiar sound of the high speed lift coming back to base. Immediately, I sat properly and dried my eyes. I turned around to see Frank. For some reason he looked pale and agitated. There was a slight glint of fear and sadness in his eyes.

"Hi Frank!" I exclaimed, trying to sound like I had not been crying or almost died of boredom. But his expression did not change. I frowned. "Frank? What's wrong?"

"Hannah I have some news," he said quietly. This was when I stood up, knowing something was seriously wrong.

"Frank what is it?" I asked my heart beating rapidly. He remained silent. "Frank tell me!" I plead. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oscar's gone."

**Oscar's POV**

I looked down at the lit up island which used to be my home. The United Kingdom is so beautiful at night, I thought. This made one lonely tear fall down my cheek. I would never be able to come here, never be able to see my friends I could consider a second family, never be able to say goodbye to the people I've known throughout my life but worse of all, I can never see Hannah, the one, the love of my life.

One tear was followed by a river of salty water droplets. I put my head in my hands and quietly sobbed into them. I felt a hand gently squeeze my shoulder, but I flinched away. It was one of many traits due to my childhood abuse by my cold blooded mother. I slowly lifted my head from my hands and looked to my left. My dad gave me a look of sympathy but also a look of fear.

"You hate me don't you," he said quietly. I was upset with the fact that I would never be able to see my friends and girlfriend again but I didn't hate him. He was miles off.

"Hate you?" I began, "I don't hate you. You are miles off. You are doing this to protect me. I couldn't wish for a better dad than you." With that, he pulled me into his arms and I hugged him close. It wasn't long before a fell asleep.

It must have been about half an hour or an hour when I was woken up. I was still in the helicopter but about to land. I looked at my dad who was smiling.

"We're here?" I asked him, groggily.

"Yup. We're about to land in Rome."

**Hannah's POV**

"Gone? What the fuck do you mean gone?" I yelled angrily, not caring that I had just swore badly in front of a senior member of MI9, my mentor and someone I could consider a friend.

"Easy Hannah! Remember that mission to the Baltic?" I nodded, my anger easing of slightly. Only slightly! "Well the enemy agents spotted Oscar just about when you ran out and made a dash for it. We recently received intelligence that they are after Oscar and want to eliminate him. For his, yours and everyone else's safety, he has been relocated meaning..." he cut of staring at me, right into my eyes.

"Meaning?" I asked curiously. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He sighed.

"Meaning you can never see him again."

I slowly backed away from him. How could this be? Why me? Why the hell me? Those six words were like a fast, cruel, life shattering bullet. That bullet had penetrated my heart and shattered it into a million pieces. The love of my life, the one had been ripped from me. I have felt this feeling before, the feeling of losing someone close, but this time it was deeper and like I part of my soul had died.

"I'm sorry Hannah. I really am."

It was all too much. I was beginning to feel dizzy and extremely sick. My heart and breathing rate intensified. I fell to the floor and through my blurred vision, I saw Frank yelling but I could not hear. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4- Tears and nightmares

**Here's chapter 4!  
I do not own MI high.**

**Chapter 4- Tears and nightmares  
Hannah's POV**

My eyes flickered open. It took a couple of minutes for my vision to come clear. When all the blurriness had gone, I discovered that I was lying in a hospital bed and dressed in a white gown. My head hurt like hell and the pain increased as I tried to sit up. I clutched my head and groaned. What the hell happened?

I heard a yawn and looked to my right. Dan was there and he was waking up. Alarmed, I lay back down as quickly as my throbbing head would take and pulled the duvet up to cover me and I shut my eyes. I didn't really know why it was necessary for this action but I figured that it was me not wanting him to see me in this state.

"How are you feeling Hannah?" Dan asked. Crap. Slowly and cautiously, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Um... I'm okay apart from this banging headache," I said. "What happened?" I looked at him expectantly.

"You blacked out. Plain and simple. It was probably caused by shock after the-"

"News?" I interrupted. He nodded slowly. Then I realised the terrible truth. It was that terrible truth that ended me up in this small and dismal room. Oscar was gone. Gone for good and there was nothing I could do about it. That was when I burst into tears.

"Oh god Hannah. It's going to be alright. It will," Dan assured, trying to make me feel better. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"But... I... can't... live without... Oscar," I stammered through salty tears.

"Yes you can, sis. It's going to be okay, I promise."

He rubbed my back even more but I still didn't feel any better. He _**and **_I both knew that there was no way of me seeing him again and it wasn't going to be okay.

It took me a while to calm down. When I did however, I just lay back and tried to fall asleep. When I was nodding off I heard footsteps and a door swinging shut. I guessed Dan had better things to do than be with his vulnerable, sad twin sister. Or he wanted to leave me to sleep. Either way I didn't care; I wanted to go to sleep and wake up to find that this was just a bad dream. But little did I know that this was just the beginning of a completely new and terrifying nightmare.

**Oscar's POV**

I stepped out of the private airport and into the scorching Italian sun with my dad and two MI9 agents. I didn't really know who they were but I did know their names: Agent Gordon Lewis and Agent Mariah Townsend. There was a sleek black car outside the airport.

"Come on Oscar," Dad said, gesturing to the car. I nodded and wheeled my small suitcase to the car. A man dressed in a smart black suit took my suitcase and put it in the boot. I climbed as did the two agents. My dad climbed into the front seat and the black suited man was to last to climb in. He started the engine and we took off.

It was about an hour when we arrived at our chosen destination. It was a quiet journey. We stopped at the end of a dusty path. When we got out, I could see nothing but fields for miles and miles.

"Dad, are we in the right place?" I asked, looking around at the lush green fields. He was about to speak but Agent Mariah beat him to it.

"Yes we are but I regret you will have to walk to your accommodation," she told. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This will be your map to the place. Hopefully I'll see you again soon, Agent Cole and you Agent Dixon- Halliday. Good day."

Me and dad wished her farewell and with that, she climbed back into the car. We watched as the car reversed and turned around before setting off to find our new home.

After what seemed like hours, but was in fact thirty minutes, we found our accommodation. It was beautiful: it was a bungalow with vines crawling up the bricks, probably growing grapes. The interior of the house was more modern than I thought with a rather modern kitchen and bathroom. We also had electricity which was a huge relief. Our bedrooms, on the other hand, were quite simple with just a bed, a desk and a wardrobe each. The rest of the room was bare apart from a small window. Still, this place was much more than I expected.

After looking around, I sat down on a chair. My dad was setting up a radio. When he was finished, a woman's voice burst through the speakers. Luckily, she was speaking English and seemed to be a news reporter. After she had told the news, dad turned the radio off and turned to me.

"So what do you think?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, it's quite nice but I did expect something quite basic," I replied, smiling back. Dad chuckled.

"Oh, well the Italian government did all this. They said it was a thank you from that mission where you, Rose and Carrie sorted out the drug ring in Tuscany," Dad said. I nodded and sighed.

"I'm really going to miss them two. A lot." I felt tears prick in my eyes. Dad placed his arm around my shoulders.

"I know, Oscar. I'm going to miss everyone I knew too," Dad admitted. I smiled.

"Yeah. Anyway, what's happening? I mean what am I going to do for school and how are we going to get food?" I asked.

"Oh, well there is a small town a few miles back and luckily, a bus service. We don't need food at the moment as we're stocked up. As for school, the head decided it would be better if I taught you. You need to be safe from those enemy agents. You'll also need to brush up on your Italian," Dad informed. I looked at him with curiosity. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"Dad, who are these enemy agents? I hardly think they're going to come and find us here." He looked quite pale for a moment.

"Oscar, it's just for the best!" He exclaimed, slightly angry. I was a bit taken back by his sudden outburst. He sighed and said, "Look Oscar, I'm sorry but you'll know in good time. I know these enemy agents and they are dangerous. Why don't I get dinner on, yeah?" I nodded and went to my room.

I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Who were these people that dad wouldn't tell me about? He seemed quite scared of them and that was unusual.

About twenty minutes later, my dad called me for tea. I got off my bed and slowly walked to the kitchen. My dad wasn't there.

"Son, I'm out here," he called. I made my way to the door and I went outside. My dad was sitting at a table, eating away at a slice of pizza. "Sit down," he said. I did as I was told and stared at the contents of my plate. Pizza and wedges. Dad was looking at me expectantly. I smiled at him and I grabbed a slice of pizza and took a small bite. To my surprise it was quite nice. No, it was gorgeous! I took a bigger bite and soon enough, I had eaten the whole thing. My dad just laughed. "Hungry, aren't we?" I chuckled and I shoved another piece into my mouth.

It wasn't long before me and my dad finished our dinner. After I helped wash the dishes, I noticed that it was nearly 8 o' clock. I wasn't usually tired at this time but with everything that has happened, I pretty much think that was the blame.

"Dad, I'm really tired so I'm going to go bed. Goodnight," I said.

"Okay son. Goodnight," he replied.

I made my way to the bathroom and had a wash and I brushed my teeth. I went to my room and put on a clean pair of pyjamas. I looked out my small window and watched as the hot Italian sun began to set. The colours in the sky were beautiful. I remember one time when Hannah and I went down to the beach. We stood hand in hand and watched the sunset. Phenomenal was the colours that were shown in the sky, like they had all exploded at once. It was exactly like that except one small detail. Hannah wasn't here.

I sighed and lay down on my bed. She probably hates me. I don't blame her as it was my fault that I had to leave. If only I had run faster then maybe we would still be together. Maybe I wouldn't be in Italy away from everyone and with no chance of seeing them again. All these thoughts were tiring and slowly, my thoughts began to fade and I drifted off into sleep.

"Oscar. Wake up. Oscar wake up now!" A voice yelled. I looked up and as soon as I saw her, fear rocketed. "Oscar, how many times have I told you not to sleep after lunch?" The voice asked.

"A lot of times, mum," I replied starting to shake.

"Well obviously it's not enough!" she yelled. Then a harsh hand slapped me round my small face. I yelped and immediately, my hand grasped my cheek. Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her room. Not letting go, she opened her wardrobe door forcefully and threw me in like I was a piece of clothing. She slammed the doors shut and I could hear the sounds of a belt. I hugged myself and closed my eyes tightly shut, expecting the worse. I heard her tie something. "You can come out when you think about what you've done!" she yelled. I heard her march away and I closed my eyes. Tears fell down my face and I lay back shaking.

I woke up panting. My forehead was all sweaty and I was shaking. It wasn't just a nightmare, but a painful memory. I hated that woman and I will do until the day I breathe my last breath. I got out of bed and I went to the bathroom. I washed my face and then I went to the kitchen and got myself a cold glass of water. I looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. I sighed and sat down. There was no way that I was going to get back to sleep. How I missed Hannah. I wanted to kiss her, I wanted her to know that I was a safe and I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to know that she was safe as well and for her to help me forget the dark past I had. But there's no use dreaming about something that won't ever happen again. The reality is much more painful.

**Please review and I'll send you invisible brownies! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5- Missing you

**Here's chapter 5 and a huge thanks to: TomAniesha4EVER, M.I. HIGH Fan2000, I LOVE MI HIGH, gladrags2012 and mysticrangerbluemaddi24 for reviewing throughout the story! Invisible brownies for all of you and for anyone who reviews as they make me keep writing this! Now enough with my blabbing and on with the story.**

**Chapter 5-**

**Hannah's POV**

The weekend went by extremely slowly. I was discharged from hospital the morning after I had arrived as the doctors said I just stressed and I needed to rest. But that doesn't excuse me from school.

Slowly, I sat up on my bed, and ruffled my big, messy, blonde hair. I got up from bed and walked over to peer in the mirror. I looked a mess, and not because I had just woken up, but because I was so stressed that my face was pale and riddled with worry lines. I didn't know if I could even face school today.

Over the weekend I had been thinking and thinking about ways I could find Oscar and see him again. But there was one problem with all of my ideas. I had no idea where he was! I suppose I could ask Tom to hack into MI9 and find out but… Oh forget it! Oscar was sent away to be protected! He was sent away to protect all of us!

I crashed back down onto my bed. Oscar would forget about me soon enough. I'm sure of it. He would probably find another girl who was smarter and prettier. Auntie Martha said that I would forget about Oscar and move on very soon which resulted in us having a huge argument. I guess she's right. I'm never going to see him again and maybe it's for the best.

I walked out of the door at ten past eight, successfully escaping Auntie Martha's constant nagging and Rory and Isaac's bickering. I walked down my quiet road and turned a corner. I saw the back of a girl with auburn hair. Zoe.

"Zoe! Wait up!" I yelled. She immediately turned around, and I jogged towards her. "Hey Zoe!" I greeted, happily. Zoe smiled brightly.

"Hey Hannah!" Zoe said. We immediately started walking again. "So how have you been lately?" She asked.

"A bit tired and upset about you know…" I trailed off, looking down. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, and you never know that maybe one day you will see him again do you?" she said softly. I looked up.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I will," I said, a smile spreading on my face. "Come on let's get to school!" Zoe chuckled as we increased our speed. But at that moment, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was like someone was watching us. Someone dark and cold. I shook it off though as we approached Saint Hearts.

I had told my friends at my previous school, which was Saint Hopes that I had left because my Aunt said she wanted me to go to a better school but the real reason was for the MI High project. Of course I couldn't say that; if I did then I'd probably have to wipe their memories. I said that I would go and see them at weekends if I wasn't too busy.

I stepped into the grounds of the school and watched Zoe run to Dan. They shared a passionate kiss. I could feel jealousy bubble up inside me, and no I don't fancy my brother! I was jealous of what they had. Zoe wasn't the one who had a boyfriend who had to leave and probably never come back. Why me? I had thought of myself as a good person, but I'm the one who was casted away by my own brother, separated from my twin, the one who's only parents they ever knew were murdered, and the one I loved has been forced to leave the country. Could life get any worse? Yes it could as I have English first period with Mr Mcnab. The bell rang and I made my way inside.

**Oscar's POV**

"Oscar! Get up, we need to go!" I slowly opened my eyes. At first it was blurry but then my sight became more visible and my dad was standing over me. "Oscar get ready. Now." I immediately sit up.

"Why?" I asked groggily.

"We're going to the town to get food and supplies. We need to go very soon or we'll miss the bus and I don't think you want to walk for miles," my Dad said. I nodded and threw the covers off me. Dad walked out and I went to my chest of draws.

About ten minutes later I emerged from my room and into the kitchen. I was wearing a simple blue T-Shirt and black shorts with trainers. My Dad was wearing something similar. He dragged me out of the house and we ran to the bus stop.

Luckily we made it. Just. The bus ride was shorter than expected but at least there wasn't more time added to my boredom. We stepped of the bus on a quiet street and I looked around. It was more busy than I anticipated, and more beautiful. My dad snapped me back to reality. "Come on son. We've got shopping to do!" He exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows before being dragged into a little grocery store.

After about two hours of shopping for food, clothes, and toiletries, we stopped at a quaint restaurant. My dad ordered garlic bread for us as a starter and lasagne and apple crumble for himself. I ordered pepperoni pizza, chocolate ice cream and lemonade. As I waited for the food I looked around at all the people sitting and eating. There was one couple. They were laughing and joking, obviously in Italian. They seemed so happy. Then they looked at each other with adoring eyes. They reached across the table, their faces only millimetres apart, before their lips pressed together. I looked away and stared out the window. I felt so jealous of them. It should be me and Hannah in this quaint little restaurant in this small, yet beautiful town. It's not fair. If I had just run faster then I might have been out of the agent's view and I wouldn't have to leave my mother country forever. I could have still have been with Hannah.

She's probably forgotten about me already. She's probably got a new boyfriend who is smarter, fitter, and handsome. At least she's safe. I hope. Suddenly, my food was placed in front of me. I thanked the waiter and began to eat.

**Unknown POV**

I pushed open the wooden door. I walked through the long room ignoring the working guards. I came to a desk.

"I am here to see ma'am," I said simply. The guard nodded, got up, and went into a room at the back.

Five minutes later the guard returned and sat down at his desk.

"She will see you now." I nodded and made my way to the door. Slowly, I turned the handle and walked in with my chin up. Ma'am was at her desk. She looked at me, and sat up.

"Hello number 4. What news have you got me?" she asked.

"I have found the girl. I know roughly where she lives, and what school she goes," I told. Ma'am instantly looked intrigued.

"That's excellent number 4. Watch her house like a hawk. If you get any other information report it back to me immediately. I will tell you when our plan is put into action, and when to strike. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good child. Do not fail me number 4!"

I nodded and turned around. Oh girl you have no idea what's coming…


	6. Chapter 6- When a psychopath breaks out

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 6- When a psychopath breaks out of her cell.**

**Shauna's POV**

I stood in the kitchen sipping my coffee. It was my fifteen minute break and I really needed it. The past week had been so stressful. Everyone in the asylum had been on red alert. Why? Well wouldn't you be panicking if one of the evilest women had escaped her cell? What was more concerning was that she was a registered mental head. Andrea Watkins had escaped and I had only been guarding her for a week! I thought me and Alfie was going to get the sack but apparently not.

It was almost the end of my break. I put my cup in the sink and went off to find Rachael.

Because Alfie and I had no one to guard, we were sent to guard another psychopath by the name of Logan Sheehan. Maybe not as evil as Angela but he was still a monster. Rachael was guarding someone opposite me so at least I had one friend to talk to. Alfie was really getting on my nerves. He is constantly in a bad mood and really irritable. It was so great having an arsehole of a colleague!

I was on my way to my post when I heard someone shout my name. I spun round and I was faced with Alfie jogging towards me.

"Now Alfie if you want to rant and rave then you seriously need to f-" I started.

"Someone is here for you and they want you. Now," Alfie interrupted. I just shot him a confused look.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"Frank London. He's MI9," Alfie replied. When he said that, I smiled. I hadn't seen old Frank for a while and it was nice to hear he had come to see me. But something was telling me that he wasn't just here for a chat.

I hurried to the reception office. He was sitting on one of the pale blue chairs. His hair was longer and he was still wearing one of those awful shirts. I smiled.

"Hello Frank. How have you been? How's the new team?" I asked him eagerly. He stood and smiled back.

"Hello Shauna. I've been fine and they're great. But I'm not here to chat. I'm here to speak to you about what happened the other day," He replied. I knew it. He gestured to go into one of the side rooms and I nodded.

When we were inside, he shut the door and locked it. There was a white table and two white chairs. He gestured for me to sit down and I complied. He got out numerous files from his bag. I looked at him curiously.

"You're not here to interrogate me, right Frank?" I asked him but I was unsure.

"Oh not at all! I'm here to tell you about some information. I think you should know," Frank replied. He opened one of the files and started talking.

I sat there for about twenty minutes listening to Frank. Some of the things I heard were secrets that only a few members of MI9 knew. Things that could get you shot.

When he had finished he stood up. "Please do not tell anyone what I told you. Please Shauna," Frank begged.

"Of course I'm not going to tell anyone! But one question, what are you going to do about the girl? She's in serious danger!" I cried.

"I'm going tell her about the breakout and the danger. I'll make sure she's okay, don't worry," Frank said. He stared at me deeply. "You know you should have never quit your MI9 field job." I sighed. I knew he would say something like that.

"Well you know I never want to go back doing that job. After what happened to my dad, sister, and my niece, do you really think I want to be a spy? Besides, I'm happy working here," I explained. Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Looking after psychopaths and murderers?" I just chuckled.

"Well at least I get good pay! Now I've got a job to do and I'm sure you've got yours." He nodded and walked out. I sighed sadly. I was far from happy. I followed him out.

**Hannah's POV**

Fourth period had just finished and it was now lunch. Thank god! I still felt like crap but I was starving. I was just about to get a sandwich with Dan and Zoe when I felt a familiar buzz in my pocket. I groaned, put back my sandwich, informed Dan and Zoe, and we headed for the caretakers cupboard.

Once there, we did the usual routine: one of us would scan our thumbs on the biometric panel behind a light switch, we would all pile into the cramped cupboard, someone would pull down a broomstick, and we would wait three seconds before plummeting down 230 feet in a high speed lift. Ding! We stepped into the top secret, underground base. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a plain black top, a sleek leather jacket, and black combat boots. My hair wasn't in a bun anymore: it was down and bullet straight.

Frank was standing at the computers. He looked quite worried and I knew that was never a good thing.

"Why have you called us down here Frank?" Dan asked. "You said there wasn't going to be any missions for at least a couple of weeks now that Team Crimson was doing things for us."

Team Crimson. A little team made up of three 18 year olds and ever since the incident involving Oscar, Team Crimson had been doing any missions that MI9 had put forward for us to do. It was only for around three weeks and that's why Tom, his parents, and Aniesha had jetted off for a week. I really wanted to kick the asses of the people who made Oscar be sent away but I really don't want to do anything at the moment.

"There's no mission for you guys. At least not yet. I have some information to pass on and Hannah and Dan you might want to listen," Frank explained. Why did I have a feeling this wouldn't be good? He went to his computer and moments later, the large screen showed an image of a woman and a name. Andrea Watkins. The woman had dark brown hair which was greying and blue eyes. She looked middle aged.

"This is Andrea Watkins. She is an expert assassin, strategist, and was a member of the criminal organisation, BLADE. BLADE ranks each of its top members from one to ten with one being the leader. Andrea was number five. She's truly dangerous and has been locked up in an MI9 asylum for ten years. Last week she escaped. We believe she's after you, Hannah," Frank explained. I felt my heart skip a beat. I became terrified.


	7. Chapter 7- In the name of love

**Here's chapter 7. I feel as no one is reading this. I don't want to discontinue but I might. Just might.**

**I do not own MI High. I just own my OCs and the plot.**

**Chapter 7- In the name of love **

**Oscar's POV**

_**The beach looked like paradise. I walked through the white sand whilst the sun hammered down on my pale skin. The waves of the deep blue ocean: so calming. But I was not alone. Beside me, Hannah was walking with me and my hand was entwined with hers. She looked stunning, but then again she always does. She smiled at me happily and then let go of my hand. "I want to go for a swim. Are you coming?" She asked. I nodded and then she smiled even more. She set off towards the sea and I followed.**_

_**I managed to trip up just when I was about to enter the cool water. I fell flat on my face. I heard Hannah laughing at me but what happened next was what I didn't expect. I heard a loud bang and a sickening scream. My head jolted upwards and I saw Hannah lying still on the sandy floor.**_

"_**NO!" I screamed. I shot up and ran towards her. I knelt down beside her. I was sitting in a pool of blood but I didn't care. I just wanted her alive. "Please be alive. Please Hannah! I love you too much for you to die on me!" I cried. Tears fell down my face as I kept shaking her. But it was no use. She was gone. I wept over the limp body. **_

_**After much crying, I laid the lifeless corpse on the sandy floor. I kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you." I picked her up. As I ventured towards the lush green hills, I blinked a few times due to the brightness of the sun. After that, I saw something that startled me. Out of nowhere, a woman stood before me. She looked like Hannah, only an older version. She had a blank expression but in her eyes, sadness was evident. But there was only a hint of it. She stared at me for around a minute. I wanted to move but I couldn't. I wanted to speak but I couldn't. **_

"_**I'm sorry," The woman finally whispered. She turned and I watched her walk away. I wanted to shout her but I just couldn't. In that instant, the whole setting faded into smoke. I was just standing in a very dark space. I was completely alone. Hannah was gone out of my arms. Suddenly, the whole space started spinning. The room was filled with cold laughter. Then there was a loud bang. The space stopped spinning and there was silence.**_

My eyes snapped open. I sat bolt upright and began hyperventilating. Oh my god. That nightmare. That nightmare was awful. I placed my head in my hands and I began to let the tears flow.

I stayed like that for a couple of minutes before deciding to get a glass of water. I figured it would probably calm me down a little. I shakily got up and exited my room. I passed my father's bedroom. I expected to walk past without a problem, but I heard talking. My dad was speaking to someone on the phone. Why would he be on the phone at like 1AM? I decided to eavesdrop. I crept quietly towards the door and pressed my ear onto it. I could hear what my father was saying as clear as day.

"Yes I know. Stella, I'm doing fine," I heard Dad say. So he was talking to chief agent Knight. "Oscar is quite upset about England. Don't worry, I won't tell him about the girl's danger." The girl's danger? Did he mean Hannah? It's got to be. "Yes Stella, we will be fine. Make sure Hannah is protected. Oscar will never forgive me or you. Goodnight." I heard him put the phone down.

I tip-toed back to my room and sat on my bed. Hannah was in danger! What if she didn't know? What if she wasn't going to be protected? These entire questions swam around my head. But MI9 would surely protect her? I wasn't quite sure.

"_**You've got to see her again,"**_ murmured a little voice from within my head. Even if this voice wasn't real I knew it was true. I had to see her.

I immediately dived under my bed for my suitcase. I dragged it over to my wardrobe and threw some clothes and shoes in. I didn't take everything. With that done, I got out a box which was filled with notes and coins. I took the entire quantity. They were meant to be for an emergency but I suppose this was an emergency. I grabbed my passport and a coat and crept out my room, carrying my suitcase. I had to be so careful not to wake Dad up. I reached the front door and quietly opened it and quietly shut it.

When I was out, I literally ran to the bus stop. I hoped and prayed that there was a night bus service. Luckily, there was and it was due in five minutes.

I was freezing and not to mention terrified. I started having second thoughts about leaving Italy. My Dad would probably know where I'd gone and alert MI9 due to my clothes, suitcase, cash and passport missing. But I needed to see Hannah. I was snapped out of my thoughts when two bright head lamps glowered. I saw the words "35 Bus Station," written in luminous Italian. The bus. I signalled for it to stop. I dragged myself and the suitcase onto the bus when it arrived.

"Bus Station," I informed the bus driver. He looked extremely tired and very miserable. He nodded and told me the price. I gave him the money and I sat down. I wasn't the only one on the bus. There was a woman with a pram. She shot a glance at me but then turned her attention back to the pram.

It was around forty minutes until we arrived at the bus station. I thanked the driver and got off. I went to the board where all the bus numbers were listed. I scanned the numbers. There had to be one that went to the airport! Finally I found it. Number 68 which went to Genoa airport. It had a night service too! I went to the stand it was located and got on the number 68.

It was another half an hour before I reached the airport. It was nice to be back in the city. I ran off the bus and into the airport. I scanned my surroundings for the ticket desk. I found it. There was a woman at the desk. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hello. How can I help you?" She asked in Italian.

"Hi. When is the next flight to Glasgow Airport in Scotland?" I asked.

"Well you're in luck. It's going to be boarded in around twenty minutes. Do you want a ticket?" She asked.

"Yes please," I replied. She smiled again and gave me a ticket and I gave her the money. She told where to go and I was off.

Luckily, the airport wasn't busy so security didn't take long. I got a few odd looks from travellers and staff which was probably to do with how young I looked but no one suspected that I was an ex-MI9 agent who had ran away from his home to see the girl I loved who was residing in England. Or at least I hoped. By the time security had finished, the plane was about to be boarded. I sat down and tried to relax, but I just couldn't. Ten minutes later the plane left the airport and into the skies.

Hours passed and I was back in the UK. Before I was starting to think that what I was doing was right. But now I realised that it was going to be a huge disaster. MI9 would just send me back to Italy and back to my dad and then... there would be hell to pay. God I had been so selfish. And all in the name of love. I wonder what is going through my father's mind. Had he called MI9 already?

I collected my suitcase, went through security and all that, and I left the airport. It was 7:15AM according to the clock in the airport and it was already light. I wasn't that far away from Hannah's house. In fact it was around half an hour minutes away. I knew that behind Saint Heart's there was a massive field and woodland and Hannah lived right down the road. I looked to my right and there it was. I could have got a Taxi but I didn't have pounds. I had Euros. With that I scoured for the exit to the field. Finally, I found it and I set off.

I hadn't walked for ten minutes when I wanted to sit down. So that's what I did. I sat down and looked at the fresh, growing grass. I felt happy but then again I felt miserable and scared. Happy because I was finally back in the place I had called home for 17 years but miserable and scared because I left my father in Italy and I wasn't supposed be here. Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the shadow of a figure. I looked up quickly with an alarmed feeling but I was met with a familiar face. But I didn't know if I could trust her.

"Hello Oscar," The woman said softly. I stood up.

"Um. Hello Caitlyn. What are you doing here so early?" I forced out. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are _you _doing here so early?" Caitlyn asked. I pointed to my suitcase. She nodded and she gestured to the blue plastic bag in her hand.

"Okay so you've been to the shops. So why are you here? Do you live in the woods or something?" I joked. But she didn't laugh.

"Got I problem with people who live in cabins in the woodland?" She asked with her arms folded. I put my hands up in mock surrender but she just glared at me. "Yes I live in the woods. I lost my job and got kicked out of my old house so I found this old cabin and now I'm residing there," She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. To be honest, she did look like she had been living in the woods. Her hair was all over the place and she looked so pale and thin. Caitlyn's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What I don't get is why you're back in the UK and not in Italy." I looked at her confusedly.

"How do you know about that? Do you work for MI9 now?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Well if I worked for MI9 then do you think I would be living in the woods? I have my way of finding information,"

"Okay well I'm going to see the girl I love so if you don't mind-" She stopped my from walking past her.

"The school starts in an hour. I know that Hannah goes there because I saw her and her little spy friends wandering in the woods. You don't want to go banging on her door. Someone will call MI9 and have you deported. You need to sneak into the school and tell her. You also probably want a place to stay as I'm sure you don't want to jet off back to Italy straight afterwards. I'm sure MI9 will come looking for you when your daddy raises the alarm. It's perfect for hiding. I can offer you this if you take me with you," She said. She was right. I didn't want to be taken back to Italy. But I didn't understand why she wanted to come with me.

"Okay. We have a deal but why do you want to come with me?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I need answers. From Frank London," She said blankly. "So are you coming to see my elegant cabin?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked. She shot me another glare.

"Well I used to work for the I.I.A and I helped you and Hannah on that mission!" She exclaimed in disbelief. She had point.

"Okay so are we going then?" I asked.

"Yes. Come on."


End file.
